


i've found the cure to growing older (and you're the only place that feels like home)

by gothfob



Category: Fall Out Boy, Hook (1991), Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Bronx is in this fic a bit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Peter Pan AU, Smut, Violence, also stump jokes, but make it gay, but not suPER graphic, hayley as tinkerbell, joe as smee, lots of lost boys, patrick is captain hook because i like imagining him in pirate outfits, patrick is vaguely british
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfob/pseuds/gothfob
Summary: It wasn’t Peter’s idea to fight the pirate. But he likes a challenge. So if the Lost Boys dare him to duel the Captain of the Jolly Roger, he’s gonna do it. It’s not like he’s got much to lose. He’s invincible, after all. He can fly. He’s also been practicing his sword fighting.So when the ship is docked in Neverland, Peter skips up the walkway and onto the main deck. The pirate’s crew is interspersed, but they all turn to look at him when the Captain freezes behind the helm.The pirate walks over to him confidently, steady and sure. He looks down at Peter’s face in something akin to a mix of confusion and distaste.“What do you want, boy?” The captain asks gruffly.“I want to challenge you to a duel, sir.” Peter grins, eyes sparkling with mischief. He can feel the Lost Boys’ eyes on his back.Or the one where Peter Pan grows up and falls in love with Hook.
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Lights! Camera! Peterick!





	i've found the cure to growing older (and you're the only place that feels like home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustOffAKeyOfReason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOffAKeyOfReason/gifts).



It wasn’t Peter’s idea to fight the pirate. But he likes a challenge. So if the Lost Boys dare him to duel the Captain of the Jolly Roger, he’s gonna do it. It’s not like he’s got much to lose. He’s invincible, after all. He can fly. He’s also been practicing his sword fighting. 

So when the ship is docked in Neverland, Peter skips up the walkway and onto the main deck. The pirate’s crew is interspersed, but they all turn to look at him when the Captain freezes behind the helm. 

The pirate walks over to him confidently, steady and sure. He looks down at Peter’s face in something akin to a mix of confusion and distaste. 

“What do you want, boy?” The captain asks gruffly. 

“I want to challenge you to a duel, sir.” Peter grins, eyes sparkling with mischief. He can feel the Lost Boys’ eyes on his back. 

“You want to duel _me?_ ” The Captain lets out a hearty laugh. “I have incredibly good form. You don’t wanna fight with me.” 

“The thing is, I do. But I don’t need good form, Captain. I have luck and magic on my side.” Peter smirks. 

“Alright, then. Draw your weapon, magic boy.” The pirate raises an eyebrow, pulling his sword from the sheath around his waist. 

“You can call me Peter Pan.” Peter corrects, smoothly, and grabs his sword so he can put it into position. Their weapons hit with a clash of metal, an X in mid air. 

The pirate is fast, but Peter keeps up well enough. He meets each jab, jumps backwards in order to dodge the tip of the sword trying to puncture his heart. The crew backs up, until they’re out of the danger zone. But they glare at Peter, a warning for what ill fate could befall him. 

Their swords are locked together, and they’re both panting for breath. The Captain looks at him, his hair falling in his eyes. 

“I think you should surrender, Pan. I really don’t want to kill you.” The pirate frowns, and the strange thing is, he looks like he means it. 

“You won’t,” Peter laughs, exhilarated. “I’m not a quitter.” 

The Captain looks startled, and Peter sees an opportunity. He takes it, slashing through the air with his sword this way and that. It’s a mistake.

He watches in horror as the blade cuts through the pirate’s wrist, slicing his left hand clean off. It goes flying through the air, the entire crew gasps, and then it lands in the water.

The pirate screams in pain, clutching at the bloody stump where his hand used to be. 

“What in the bloody ever loving fuck?” The Captain hisses through his teeth, and then he runs to the edge of the ship in search of his hand. Peter stands, frozen, with a blood soaked sword in his trembling grip. 

Peter watches, wide-eyed, as a big crocodile comes out of the water and swallows the Captain’s hand whole. 

Peter runs off the ship as fast as his legs can carry him, the crew yelling at him as he goes. 

In the chaos, he manages to hear the Captain’s voice shout at him:

“You’ll pay for this with your life, Peter Pan!” 

xxx

Hook only has a bone to pick with Pan. In fact, the Lost Boys don’t really bother him. He has a temper, but they aren’t what he’s concerned with. But after Pan cut off his hand, Tink confronted him in the forest.

“Promise me that you won’t lay a hand or a hook on Peter.” Tink says, looking quite angry. Her tiny stature and her wings fluttering behind her diminish the effect of her tone. 

“Why would I promise such a thing?” The Captain asks, scratching his chin with his hook. 

“Because I can make your death happen with a bat of my eyelashes.” Tink scoffs. 

“Mmm. Compelling argument. Okay. I promise I won’t lay a hand or a hook on Pan.” Hook says, crossing his fingers over his heart. 

He isn’t particularly scared of Tink, but he knows that she can get the Lost Boys and Pan himself to do just about anything. Besides, Hook already has the crocodile constantly following him around and trying to kill him. 

“It’s one you better keep.” Tink huffs, and then she flies away. Hook shakes his head, laughs, and heads back to his ship.

xxx

When Peter brings Meagan to Neverland, he teaches her how to fly. He introduces her to the Lost Boys, and they spend their days talking, laughing, letting the magic carry them. 

Peter doesn’t know what exactly falling in love is supposed to be like, but he thinks it must feel something like this.

But, much to Peter’s chagrin, she doesn’t stay long. She has a life back home in London, a family who loves her and misses her. Her parting gift is helping all of the Lost Boys find homes across America. 

Peter is the last one to leave Neverland, but when Meagan offers to find him a family in America, he says yes. Because there isn’t anyone left in Neverland that he once considered family. 

As great as it is to be forever young and have magic, it doesn’t matter when he’s all alone. 

He wants to build a life in the real world. But Meagan has made it clear she doesn’t wanna be with Peter anymore. She wants to open an orphanage, and help all of the kids. 

As soon as Meagan finds him an adoptive family, he flies all the way to Chicago. By the time he gets picked up in his new parent’s car and is brought home, he doesn’t remember anything about Neverland. 

xxx

Hook spends a long time sailing in order to run away from the crocodile. His crew doesn’t think much of it, other than Joe who is his right hand man but also generally a thorn in his side. He’s very opinionated, and he’s got a lot of ridiculous plans. 

When Pan was still in Neverland, Joe tried to convince Hook to plant a bomb in Pan’s hideout. Hook quickly vetoed that idea, even though it was a loophole to the promise he had made to Tink.

If he is ever going to kill Peter, it will be fair and square. He may be a pirate, but contrary to popular belief, he isn’t a cheater. 

Once Peter is gone, Hook doesn’t have anything to distract him from the crocodile and his impending doom. It feels imminent, like every second is measured and could be his last. But Hook isn’t a coward. 

He has the courage to fight the crocodile, no matter how much it scares him. He has to face his fears eventually. And now he’s growing tired, exhausted from running and imagining the crocodile swallowing him whole. 

Besides, he wants his revenge on the creature. If he can’t kill Pan, then he can at least try to defeat this beast.

So Hook decides to dock the Jolly Roger by the beach of the island, and then he waits. Half of the crew are mingling on the main deck, whilst some of them are below deck fast asleep. 

Hook tells Joe about his plan to kill the crocodile and skin it. 

The rest of the crew around them overhears it, and starts chattering nervously. 

“Are you crazy?” Joe asks, eyebrows raised into his hairline. 

“Maybe a little.” Hook shrugs, grinning. “But I can’t live this way any longer. It’s time I end this, once and for all.” 

“You’re forgetting about Pan. You can’t exactly end this without killing him, too.” Joe frowns. 

“Do you see him here?’ Hook gestures around them. “I didn’t think so. I’ll worry about him later.” 

“Fine. Whatever. Just don’t die, because then I have to be the captain of this ship and I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Joe snorts, fixing the red hat on top of his head. 

“If I die, I _will_ haunt your ass when you don’t take care of my ship.” Hook glares, but he’s only teasing. Mostly. 

“I’m shaking in my boots.” Joe says dryly. 

Before Hook can reply, something bumps into the side of the ship and the floor rocks beneath them violently.

The Captain grasps the railing with his hook and puts his hand on the hilt of his sword as he looks over the edge and sees the crocodile again.

He takes a heaving breath, trying not to hyperventilate, and gets off the ship until he’s ankle deep in the water just by the shore. 

The crocodile just looks at him for a moment, its eyes peeking above the water and sizing him up. It’s been following him for so long now, it wonders if he’s finally surrendering. A pirate doesn’t know how to do such a thing. Hook will go down swinging. 

The creature starts swimming towards him, circles him like a shark. Hook prepares to pounce on it, he thinks maybe if he can wrestle it and pin it down he can kill it. 

Hook lunges with his sword raised, and lands on the monster fast. He struggles to hold it in place enough to stab it. His clothes are sticking to his skin, drenched in salt water.

This is a very undignified fight. The crocodile opens its mouth and shows rows of sharp teeth. The beast tries to go for his arm, but he manages to dodge the bite and slam its jaw shut. 

Hook is panting with exertion, but he’s so close to victory he can practically taste it. 

The crocodile slips out of his grasp and moves backwards, trying to find the best way to eat him for dinner. Hook gulps, staggers to his feet, and for just a second, he accepts his imminent death. 

  
  


But as soon as the crocodile comes racing towards him, he jabs his sword forwards as hard as he can and manages to shove the blade through the crocodile’s leathery skin and impales it.

It’s brutal, the way the creature goes limp and releases a gurgling groan. Hook grins, and then he swings his hook down into the creature’s eye, because it’s only fair.

It’s dead, and he’s covered in the sea and blood. Hook laughs, trying to catch his breath. He hauls the crocodile onto the sand and drags its body up the walkway to the ship.

The crew surrounds him and cheers. He pulls the sword and his hook out, both coated in dark red blood. 

“I’m gonna skin me a crocodile!” Hook cries. Joe smiles and gives him a pat on the back. Andy looks vaguely horrified. Gerard and Frank both congratulate him. Spencer and Ryan start doing a victory dance. Mikey asks if they can eat the creature for dinner. 

  
  


“Mikey, you are... _something.”_ Hook says, bewildered. “But I don’t see why not.” 

xxx

**Present Day**

Pete Wentz is a corporate lawyer, and a good one at that. But that doesn’t mean he’s particularly happy with the way his life has turned out. He’s just turned thirty years old, and he’s divorced with a kid.

The kid part isn’t too bad, in fact he’d say his son is awesome and he loves him dearly. The problem lies with his ex-wife, the splitting of assets, and the custody agreements. 

No one ever plans on getting a divorce when they get married. Pete holds onto a lot of shame about it, his marriage barely lasted a year and a half. 

Turning the big three-oh hasn’t helped with his self image or confidence at all. Being a single divorced dad is pretty lonely. 

Pete’s been distracted by his work lately. It helps keep the depression at bay. But it’s always been a life-consuming kind of job. It played a big part in Ash leaving him. 

He doesn’t feel passionate about his work, but it pays the bills and it keeps him busy. Even if it leaves him with very little time for his personal life, and it zaps his body of energy. 

His Dad wanted him to be a lawyer, just like him. Pete didn’t protest, mostly because he couldn’t figure out what he actually wanted to _be._

Pete’s days consist of meetings and legal jargon. Conference rooms and stuffy suits. Advising corporations on how to deal with every scenario under the sun. A crappy office with a bad view. It’s unbearably boring.

But it’s his job. He needs the money. So he does it, at the cost of his own sanity and free time. 

He feels like he’s a stitch away from falling apart. But he doesn’t get to fall apart, because he has to take care of his son. 

So he does the only thing he can do after work on a Wednesday night while his child is with his ex. He texts Travie and asks if he can come over. He answers almost instantly. He says yes, because he’s a good friend. 

Pete drives to Travie’s apartment and gets buzzed in so he can make his way up the stairs. When he reaches his door, it opens before he even gets the chance to knock.

Pete smiles, relieved, when he sees Travie in the doorway. Well, more like a couple steps from the doorway, because he is aggressively tall. But that’s irrelevant. 

Travie invites him in and steps out of the way. Pete walks in, toes off his dress shoes, and slips out of his suit jacket. He flops down onto the black leather couch and loosens his tie. 

“Hey, dude. Thanks for letting me stop by.” Pete says, feeling grateful. 

“No problem.” Travie shrugs it off. “You want something to drink?” 

“You’re such a gracious host.” Pete teases, batting his eyelashes up at him. Travie rolls his eyes. 

“My mama didn’t raise me without manners. Do you want something or not?” Travie laughs. 

“Just water is fine. Maybe a snack if you’ve got any?” Pete replies, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling aimlessly through work emails he should answer but opts to keep ignoring. 

“You got it.” Travie says, heading for the kitchen. When he comes back, he’s got a glass of water in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. 

He sets the glass on the coffee table, the ice clinking against the sides. Travie puts the bowl of popcorn in Pete’s lap and settles onto the couch next to him. He looks at Pete expectantly. 

“Uh, thanks. Is there a reason you’re looking at me funny?” Pete chokes out, taking a few big gulps of water before shoving a bite of popcorn into his mouth. It’s delicious, covered in butter and salt that’s sure to clog his arteries. 

“You look tense. Like something is wrong. You came here to talk to me. So talk.” Travie says, diplomatically. 

Pete swallows hard, considering his options carefully before he answers. 

“I feel like I’m being held together with glue and tape right now. I hate my job, I hardly ever get to see my kid, I’m divorced and I don’t know how to date anymore. My life is in shambles.” Pete groans. He wants to roll around in his own despair. 

“I’m sorry,” Travie replies, sympathetic to Pete’s plight. It only lasts a moment, though. “But you can fix those things. It’s difficult, and it may take time, but it’s not impossible.” 

“I don’t know how.” Pete huffs, frustrated. 

“Okay. So figure it out. You could quit your job. That would solve two issues right there.” Travie encourages. 

“I can’t, though. It would cause problems, too. Then I’ll have to find a new job and worry about being able to pay my rent and feed my child.” Pete frowns. 

“I didn’t mean quit immediately. I mean find a new job that you can secure before you quit this one. Besides, I’m sure you have some savings.” Travie wraps his arm around Pete’s shoulders. 

“I do.” Pete grumbles. “I hate it when you make sense.” 

“I always do. I’m smart, bro.” Travie smirks. 

“You are.” Pete shakes his head, looking at his friend fondly. 

“Plus, when you get a new job you’ll have more time to spend with Bronx. And to actually have a sex life again.” Travie raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Can you do me a favor and _not_ talk about my offspring and my sex life in the same breath ever again? Thanks ever so much.” Pete wrinkles his nose in disgust. 

“Sorry, it sounded less gross in my head.” Travie laughs, stealing a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. Pete sets it on the table and brushes the crumbs off his lap. 

“The problem is, I don’t know what I wanna do. I don’t even know who I am outside of a lawyer.” Pete frowns. 

“You’ve got time to discover what you want and who you are still. It’s never too late to do that.” Travie soothes. 

“You aren’t just smart, Trav. You’re wise.” Pete grins. 

“I will gladly take that compliment. There’s a reason everyone comes to me for advice. It’s because I’m spectacular at it.” Travie sticks his tongue out at him playfully. 

“Obviously.” Pete says. He doesn’t remember what he was going to say next, because suddenly, his phone is ringing.

Usually, he would assume it’s a work call, but when he looks at the caller ID he freezes. It’s Ashlee. He presses the accept button.

“Hey,” Pete answers. “What’s going on?” 

“It’s Bronx.” Ash says, and his heart fucking sinks to the ground. That’s what he was afraid of. “He’s missing.” 

“Missing!” Pete scowls. “What do you mean he’s missing?” 

“I picked him up from school, and he wanted to play outside. I said yes, I turned my back for like, two minutes at most. Then he was just gone. He disappeared.” Ash replies, sounding distraught.

Pete knows this isn’t really her fault, but he’s angry, and he has to blame somebody. 

“What the fuck. You should’ve stayed outside to keep an eye on him. I can’t believe this is happening.” Pete gets out through gritted teeth.

He can feel the panic rising, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Travie shoots him a concerned look. 

“Pete, this isn’t my fault. But you have to help me find him, please. I’m scared.” Ash says, sounding small and timid. Pete instantly deflates, his anger turning into anxiety and anguish.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll be right there. Bye.” Pete hangs up, and then he’s scrambling to put his suit jacket back on and slip into his shoes. 

  
  


“Bronx is missing.” Travie states. Pete nods, and doesn’t meet his eyes. He grabs the doorknob and turns it. 

  
  


“Do you want me to come with you and help look for him?” Travie inquires gently. Pete bites his lip, considering. 

  
  


“No. I appreciate the offer, but...I’ll find him.” Pete says, trying to sound more determined than he feels. 

  
  


“Okay. Call me when you find him, or if you change your mind.” Travie replies, wrapping Pete into a bear hug. He has to stoop pretty low to do it, and Pete would laugh if he didn’t feel like crying. 

Pete runs to his car and probably breaks several traffic laws on the way to Ashlee’s house. When he gets there, he rings the doorbell. He doesn’t have to wait long, Ash answers the door almost instantly. 

“Hi. Have you talked to any of the neighbors?” Pete asks, running his shaky hands through his hair. 

“Yeah, a few next door. I have yet to check across the street.” Ashlee looks pale, her eyes puffy from tears. 

“Alright. Let’s go over there then.” Pete puts his hand between her shoulder blades and guides her across the street. He needs to feel like he’s doing something helpful.

A middle aged woman with long blonde hair answers the door with a smile. He’s seen her before, with her own kids. He’s hoping she’s just nosy enough to have noticed something.

“Hello. We’re Bronxs’ parents. We were wondering if you saw him playing outside a little while ago?” Pete tries to paste on a smile in return. 

“We’re so sorry to bother you. He just seems to have disappeared, we wanted to know if you saw anyone suspicious in the neighborhood, maybe in my yard?” Ash asks hopefully. 

“Oh, dear.” The woman gasps. “I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary, I’m afraid. I was just starting to cook dinner. That poor boy. I hope you find him.” She shoots them both a sympathetic look. Pete has to refrain from rolling his eyes. 

“Thank you so much, have a nice day.” Ashlee says, as Pete steers her away and back to her own front steps. 

“So you’ve talked to all of the neighbors in the surrounding area, right? Now what do we do?” Pete sighs. 

“I don’t know. Call the cops and report him as a missing person, I suppose.” Ash frowns. 

“I’m pretty sure they can’t do much until he’s been missing for 24 hours, but it’s worth a shot. You go ahead and call. I’m gonna go home and eat something, maybe take a shower. I need to wash this day off, and I’m exhausted.” Pete groans. 

“Okay. I can’t blame you. I’ll call if anything changes. Be safe, Pete.” Ash gives him a sad smile. 

“You, too.” Pete says, and he means it. He gets into his car and drives home on autopilot. 

xxx

When he gets in the door, he feels like a zombie. 

He’s unbuttoning his shirt when he walks into his bedroom, ready to hop in the shower, but he sees a woman sitting on the edge of his bed and feels his heart skip a beat he’s so startled. 

“Fuck!” Pete yelps. “Who the hell are you?” He fumbles for the light switch, and then he desperately looks around for anything he can use as a weapon.

He sees his bass in the corner, but he looks at it mournfully, he really doesn’t want to break it if he doesn’t have to. 

When he gets a better look at the woman, she almost seems familiar. She has long platinum hair, but it’s tied up in a bun. She’s wearing a sparkly green dress.

“My birth name is Hayley, but everyone calls me Tink. Short for Tinkerbell.” Tink smiles up at him. Pete stands there, with his shirt half open, and assumes he must be dreaming. 

“Tink. Right, yeah, because that’s a perfectly normal name.” Pete replies dryly. 

“It’s not. But that’s sort of the point. I’m not a perfectly normal person, I’m a fairy.” Tink laughs, and then she spreads her wings behind her. Pete watches them flutter with his mouth gaping open. 

“I’m sorry, did you say _fairy?_ ” Pete chokes out. He must be hallucinating, that’s gotta be it. Someone slipped something into his morning coffee and he is tripping balls right now. 

“Yes. I came here to help you, Peter. And deliver a message.” Tink says, crossing her arms in front of her chest and sounding upset that Pete doesn’t seem happy to see her. 

“What would that message be?” Pete asks, deciding to play along. 

“Captain Hook kidnapped your son and took him to Neverland.” Tink says, very matter-of-factly, like that doesn’t sound insane. Clearly she’s living in an alternate reality, or something. 

“You realize that sounds ridiculous, right? How would he even do that, he isn’t real?!” Pete shrieks. 

“He’s very real, unfortunately.” Tink scoffs, with all the disdain she can muster. “I know it sounds strange, but you have to trust me. You’re Peter Pan. I can take you to save your son.”

“You broke into my house and claim to be a fairy. Why should I trust you? Also, how the fuck would Hook know where my son lives?” Pete splutters. 

“Hook has spies. One of them saw you attend the orphanage’s grand opening of the new wing dedicated to Meagan with your wife and your son. He followed you home, months ago. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.” Tink purses her lips together.

“And you should trust me because I’ve always been there to help you, Peter. Even though you don’t remember right now, soon you will.” 

Pete remembers going to that event, six months ago. Strangely enough, he wants to trust her. He wants to believe she’s right, because if she is, he knows where his son is. He can save him. 

“Okay. Let’s say I do believe you. How do we get to _Neverland?_ ” Pete raises his eyebrows, putting air quotes around it with his fingers.

“It’s simple. Fairy dust! You sprinkle some on yourself and then you just think of whatever happy memory comes to mind. Then we can fly there.” Tink beams. 

“What the hell.” Pete shrugs. “It’s worth a try.” He holds out his hand for the fairy dust. It glints in the light, shining like diamonds. 

He feels very ridiculous sprinkling it over his head, but he does it. He’s tempted to click his heels together, but he refrains. That’s a different story. 

“Okay. Now all you have to do is come outside and think of your happiest memory.” Tink urges him, wings fluttering behind her as she floats toward the front door.

Pete buttons his shirt back up and hastily shoves on some high tops before following her outside. Luckily, it’s after dark, so no one can see him as long as he stays out of the street lights. 

Pete stands in the grass and closes his eyes. He thinks of the moment his son was born, because it’s one of the best moments of his whole life.

It also makes him want to believe in magic so badly. He has to find him. It’s his job to keep Bronx safe, and he’s failing miserably right now.

Pete catches his mind wandering and brings it back, to the hospital and his pink little face. To the baby blanket and the way he held onto Pete’s thumb with his little fingers. 

When he opens his eyes, he’s floating beside Tink. 

“Holy shit!” Pete exclaims, exhilarated. 

“That’s the spirit. Come on. Second star to the right and straight on till morning.” Tink laughs and starts flying higher into the air, up above the clouds.

Pete follows, taking in the breeze that flows across his face and through his hair. He’s back to thinking this must be a dream, but a really good one, nonetheless. He can fly! 

It’s not until he lands in the sand and spots Skull Rock that he remembers. The memories of Neverland come flooding back. Tink, the Lost Boys, Hook. He didn’t remember taking Meagan here before, but he does now. 

“Home.” Pete breathes out, his eyes sparkling with tears. He’d hug Tink, but she’s shrunk back down and is floating above his shoulder. 

“Home,” Tink repeats, with a tiny smile. “I think we better go find Hook. I’m pretty sure he’s keeping your son captive in there.” She says, pointing to Skull Rock. 

When they walk inside, it looks just the same as it did all those years ago. The hourglass in the middle is no longer empty. With his arrival, it’s refilled itself a little. The island is coming back to life. 

In the corner of the cave, there’s a big wooden cage. Bronx is inside, and Hook is pacing the floor in front of him. Joe is also stood by Hook’s side, like a bodyguard of sorts. 

“Captain.” Pete says, because he doesn’t know what else to lead with.

Hook looks a couple years older, but nothing else seems different. He wears the same leather pants, black boots, black jacket over a black vest that crests over his chest in a deep V.

Pete can see his strawberry blonde chest hair. He’s even wearing a bit of eyeliner. Not that Pete’s looking into his eyes, or anything. That would just be weird. 

“Pan!” Hook grins, as if he’s delighted to see him. That only confuses Pete further. 

“Look, I don’t know why you’re doing this, but I’d appreciate it if you could return my son to me safely. Preferably without all the fanfare.” Pete tries to sound stern. He doesn’t think Hook buys it, because he just smiles even wider. 

“What, you don’t want to hear my villain monologue?” Hook gasps, mock offended. 

“Not particularly.” Pete replies sourly. 

“That’s too bad, because you’re not the one in control. Just listen for a few minutes.” Hook holds his real hand up as if playing at innocence. 

“Go on, then.” Pete huffs. 

“I don’t want to hurt your child. I realize this looks bad, but it was the only way I could lure you here, okay? Neverland is exponentially boring without you. I killed the crocodile ages ago, and ever since then, I’ve had nothing to occupy my time.

”I was depressed, and I missed you, as strange as that sounds. So, I had Joe spy on you and find out where your kid lives.” Hook looks smug when he says the last sentence. 

“Yeah, I already knew about that. Clever.” Pete spits. 

“Goddamn it. Can’t you just let me enjoy the moment and not shit all over it?” Hook pouts. Yes, _pouts._ Pete tries not to stare at his mouth. 

“No.” Pete smirks. 

“Whatever.” Hook rolls his eyes. “Anyways, this is the only strategy I could think of to get you here. I don’t want to hurt your son, or Tink, or any of the Lost Boys for that matter. My problem lies with you.” 

“Right,” Pete sighs. He turns to look at Tink. “Where are the Lost Boys?” 

“All grown up, just like you. But I helped them all get here. I figured you’d need back up.” Tinkerbell winks, and then she shouts “Boys!” 

The Lost Boys file into the cave one by one. Pete beams at each and every one of them. Gabe, Brendon, Bill, Jon, Dallon, Ray, and last but certainly not least, Travie. 

“Holy fuck. When did everyone get so tall?” Pete jokes, giving all of them a hug. 

“I don’t know what you mean, bro. I’ve always been this tall.” Gabe grins at him wolfishly. 

“Yeah, totally. You’re built like a noodle.” Pete snorts. Gabe doesn’t protest, just gives him a fist bump.

“Terribly sorry to cut this reunion short, boys, but I was kind of in the middle of something.” Hook grumbles. 

“Give us the kid and we’ll be out of your hair.” Brendon says, baring his teeth. 

“I don’t wanna fight you guys. But my crew would be more than happy to.” Hook chuckles, and then he whistles for the rest of his entourage. They walk into the cave with a swagger in their steps, lining up next to Hook all across the floor. 

Both sides are evenly matched, so Pete isn’t all that worried. His main focus is getting Bronx out of that cage. If he has to fight Hook again to do it, he will. 

Pete doesn’t have a sword this time, so he’s limited to his fists and his feet. Hook dodges his first punch, but Pete manages to land one right to his gut and cause him to bend over, fighting for breath. 

He thinks if he can just get past Hook, it’ll be that simple. It’s not. Pete tries to punch him in the throat and misses, but before he can run past Hook, he sticks out his foot and trips Pete, sending him crashing to the ground face first. Ouch. 

Hook towers over him for a moment, and then he falls on Pete, his weight keeping Pete pinned to the floor. Fuck. Pete struggles, trying to squirm out of his grasp without getting a hook through his eye. 

Pete is trying desperately to get leverage, but Hook has his good hand holding down Pete’s wrists. The captain’s hook is tracing his jaw, threatening to pierce his skin.

Pete has an idea, but it might be a stupid one that could get his throat slit. But he has no other options, and he’s not going to surrender.

Pete tries to move his leg slowly, and then, once it’s in the right place, he turns his head to the side. Pete knees Hook in the balls as hard as he can. It works, the Captain rolls off of him and clutches at his crotch in agony. 

Pete is not quite sure how he managed to do that without being cut, but he’ll take the small victories he can get. Pete leaps to his feet and runs towards the cage.

The lock is fastened to it, but it doesn’t appear to be very sturdy. Pete manages to break it open with someone else’s knife that’s laying on the ground from the fighting that’s going on all over the cave. 

Pete opens the cage and picks his son up in his arms. Hook yells for everyone to stop. The room becomes deafeningly silent, other than everyone’s heavy breathing. 

“Bronx,” Hook says, his voice unnervingly gentle. “Come here.” 

Pete is alarmed by this, to say the least. Bronx looks at Hook, curiously. He almost appears like he wants to be put down. He glances at Pete, and then he shakes his head. 

“No.” Bronx says, as firmly as any five year old can. Hook looks shocked. 

  
  


“What? I was so sure I had turned him against you.” Hook frowns, frustrated. Pete’s glare intensifies, his mouth a harsh line. 

  
  


“I think that backfired when you tried to attack me in front of him.” Pete retorts. “I’m taking him home. But I’ll be back. I’m not done with you yet.” Pete says, and he’s furious now. 

The Lost Boys along with Tink follow him out of Skull Rock and back onto the beach. Hook and his crew hang back, thankfully. 

“Is the little man okay?” Dallon asks, the concern clear on his face. 

“I think so. You feeling alright buddy?” Pete asks, bouncing him the way he used to when he was a baby. 

“That was scary. But I’m okay.” Bronx gets out, although his r’s still sound a little like w’s. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna take you home to see Mommy.” Pete smiles, and then he turns to thank the boys for all of their help.

“No problem, dude. Happy to help.” Jon pats him on the shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you guys.” Ray says, to a chorus of agreement. 

“It’s nice to see everyone again. Things are so much different now. We should stay in touch.” Travie suggests. 

“Good idea,” Pete nods. He digs in his pocket for his phone and makes sure everyone puts their number in before he takes it back. “I’m heading home. I’m assuming you guys are doing the same?” 

“Yeah, Gabe and I have business to attend to.” Bill smirks. 

“Too much information, thanks.” Pete grimaces. “Be safe, everybody. I’ll be texting you soon.” Everyone hugs each other goodbye, and then Pete is off to Chicago again. 

Pete makes sure to land near the end of the street, where it’s still dark and Ash won’t see anything weird. He hikes Bronx up onto his hip and rings the doorbell.

Ash opens the door and starts crying as soon as she sees Bronx. Pete hands him to her, so she can hold him and kiss his face. 

“Thank you. Oh my God. I’m so glad he’s okay. Where was he?” Ash asks, sniffling. 

“Um,” Pete fumbles for a good explanation. “I think he was just chasing a butterfly a few blocks over. Least that’s what he told me anyways. He was just walking by himself in the dark. Luckily nothing bad happened before I found him.” Pete states grimly.

Bronx gives him a confused look, but he’s a smart kid, so he remains silent. 

“That’s weird. But that’s alright, baby. Just don’t wander off again, okay? You look like you could use a bath.” Ashlee tells Bronx, rubbing their noses together. 

“I’ll leave you guys to it. And I’ll see you on Saturday, B.” Pete kisses Bronx’s forehead, and when he gets to the street corner Tink reappears. 

“Christ! Stop scaring the shit out of me.” Pete gasps, clutching at his chest. 

“Sorry.” Tink giggles, clearly not sorry at all. “You’re really planning to go back and talk to Hook, huh?” She looks very disapproving of this idea. 

“Yes. Don’t ask me why, because I have no idea.” Pete heaves a great big sigh, and then he sprinkles some more fairy dust. 

xxx

When Pete arrives in Neverland again, Hook is sitting in the sand alone. His crew is nowhere in sight, so he assumes they must be on the ship below deck. 

Tink tries to follow him across the beach, but he shoos her away with his hand and tells her to leave them be. 

Hook looks up at him, with his knees to his chest, and he looks so small and fragile suddenly. Pete falls down onto the sand next to him. 

“I came here to apologize. For cutting off your hand. In my defense, it was an accident. But I should’ve apologized sooner. So, I’m incredibly sorry.” Pete chokes out, all in one breath. 

“What?” Hook looks bewildered by this turn of events. 

  
  


“I said I’m sorry. For whatever pain I may have caused you, whether it be physical or mental. Probably both, I would assume.” Pete says this with as much sincerity as he can muster.

“Yeah. It was both. I just...wasn’t expecting you to say that to me. Ever. You know, all things considered.” Hook snorts. 

“Right. I’d appreciate it in the future if you left my son out of this. There are better ways to get my attention.” Pete laughs. 

“To be fair, I asked Tink and she wouldn’t tell me where you were or how to contact you.” Hook rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, that sounds like her.” Pete shakes his head. “Earlier you said that you wanted me to come back to Neverland because you miss me.” Pete states, trying to get Hook to meet his gaze.

“Yeah, right. I did say that.” Hook blushes so hard he looks like a tomato. Pete is enjoying this a little more than he should. “It’s the truth. I was bored, and sad, and you’re easy on the eyes.” Hook shrugs. 

“I didn’t realize you felt that way about me.” Pete replies, his voice full of mirth. 

“I didn’t either until I was kidnapping your son.” Hook snaps, embarrassed. 

“Well. My son is safe. We’ve had two duels and both managed to survive them, none the worse for wear. Minus your hand. Sorry, again, by the way.” Pete facepalms for saying the last part out loud.

“You’re the worst.” Hook groans, but there’s no heat behind it. “But I guess, technically, my problem was more with the crocodile than it was with you. And I killed that son of a bitch months ago.” Hook smiles at this.

“You did mention defeating the beast before. I’m glad. I can’t imagine how scary it must be, having a crocodile follow you everywhere and try to have you for dinner.” Pete sympathizes. 

“You really have no idea.” Hook states grimly. “But that’s over now. I suppose this is, too.” 

“You and me? It doesn’t have to be.” Pete blurts out. 

“What do you mean?” Hook cocks his head, confused.

“We could be friends. I was thinking I could show you how to fly.” Pete grins.

“Are you fucking with me right now?” Hook asks, trying to tamper down the hope blooming in his chest.

“No. But if we’re going to be friends, you should tell me your real name.” Pete coaxes. His curiosity is killing him. 

“My name is Patrick. I know this part is going to make you laugh, so go ahead. My full name is Patrick Stump.” Hook says, and he doesn’t have to wait long. Pete bursts into hysterical laughter. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe how perfect that is.” Pete cackles, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard all of the jokes before, I know how ironic it is.” Hook looks unamused. 

“Patrick is a nice name, though. It fits you.” Pete smiles, when he can finally catch his breath. “You can just call me Pete, from now on.” 

“Pete. I think I can manage that.” Patrick beams. 

xxx

Pete spends a few days in Neverland, getting to know Patrick. Time passes differently there, so he has Tink make sure he won’t be late to pick up Bronx on Saturday. 

They talk a lot, and Pete finds out that Patrick went to a college in England. Which would explain the accent, and why he’s so fixated on good form.

He’s all fancy and gentlemanly. Pete finds this wildly attractive, and it startles him a little. He’s not sure when he caught feelings for Captain Hook of all people, but here he is. 

Pete keeps his promise, and shows Patrick how to fly. He has him sprinkle the fairy dust on himself, and then he tells him to think of his happiest memory.

When Patrick opens his eyes, and he’s floating beside Pete, he throws his head back and laughs, delighted. 

Pete threads his arm through one of Patrick’s and guides him higher, flying through the cool night time air. The stars shine above them, the moon reflecting onto the water. 

“This is amazing.” Patrick says, in awe. 

“Yeah. I knew you’d love it.” Pete grins. They circle around the island a few times, and eventually they land on the main deck of Patrick’s ship. It’s quiet, everyone else is asleep below them.

  
  


“Thanks, for that. For everything.” Patrick looks bashful, unable to meet Pete’s eyes again. 

“Of course. It’s my pleasure.” Pete whispers, because in this moment it feels appropriate. Patrick turns his face to look at him, and Pete leans in to kiss him.

Their lips connect, gently at first. Pete has one hand on the back of Patrick’s neck, the other on his jaw. Patrick’s good hand is on his cheek, the other is behind his back. 

Pete deepens the kiss, bites at Patrick’s bottom lip and licks away the sting. Patrick moans, and opens his mouth for Pete’s tongue.

When they pull apart to breathe, Patrick smiles at him like he hung the moon and the stars. Pete smiles back, he can’t help it, Patrick’s smiles are contagious. 

Pete rests his forehead against Patrick’s and breathes against his mouth. 

“You should come live with me. In the real world. I know it seems fast but just think about it, okay?” Pete babbles anxiously. 

“We’ve known each other a long time, Pete. It’s not too fast. Yes. Of course the answer is yes.” Patrick pecks him on the lips to punctuate the sentence. 

“Really?” Pete asks, his grin so wide it feels like it might split his face in half. 

“Yes, really.” Patrick laughs, tangling his fingers in Pete’s hair. Pete buries his face in Patrick’s neck and nuzzles him.

xxx

They go to sleep next to each other in the Captain’s quarters. Pete usually has trouble falling asleep, so when he does, he sleeps like the dead. Patrick is like his own personal weighted blanket. 

Patrick is woken up in the middle of the night by a tap on his shoulder and a whisper.

“Psst.” Tink says in his ear. Patrick rubs his eyes, and sits up. He opens them slowly, and sees Tink glowing in the dark. He didn’t know she could do that. 

“What?” Patrick stutters, barely awake but trying to be mindful of Pete passed out next to him.

“Follow me. We need to talk.” Tink replies. Why she needs to talk to Patrick in the middle of the night, he has no clue. But he goes along with it, because Tink is Pete’s friend. 

Patrick gets to his feet, laces up his boots, and then follows Tink outside and into the forest. 

“Can you make this fast? I’d really like to go back to sleep.” Patrick grumbles. 

“Okay. Pete doesn’t like you. Why would he?” Tink huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest petulantly. 

“Excuse me?” Patrick bites out, very confused.

“He’s just pretending to like you so you won’t try to kill him again. You kidnapped his son. Why would he or the other Lost Boys let you anywhere near him, let alone live with him?” Tink smirks, satisfied with the way Patrick’s face falls. 

“Right. Of course. Is that all?” Patrick snaps. His face is closed off now, his hurt guarded behind his anger. The thing is, what she’s saying actually makes a lot of sense. 

“Yep. Just tell him that you don’t wanna move in with him. It’s for the best.” Tink fake pouts, for emphasis. If she wasn’t so tiny he’d punch her. 

“Fine. Whatever. Goodnight, Tink.” Patrick hisses, and then he turns his back and heads towards the ship. 

“Best of luck, Captain!” Tink shouts at his back. He just raises his middle finger at her and keeps walking. 

xxx

When Pete wakes up in the morning, Patrick isn’t in bed. The sheets have gone cold, so he’s been gone for awhile. Pete frowns, wondering where Patrick could have went. To find something for breakfast, maybe?

Pete stretches, and then he pads out of bed with bare feet. He climbs the ladder to the upper deck, and he sees Patrick standing behind the helm with his telescope in hand. 

Pete sneaks up on him, and then wraps his arms around his waist from behind. Patrick jumps, and then tenses in Pete’s hold. Pete’s eyebrows draw together. 

“Hey. Did I do something wrong?” Pete asks, letting Patrick go so he can turn to face him. 

The knuckles of Patrick’s right hand go white from how hard he’s gripping the steering wheel. 

“I can’t move in with you. I changed my mind.” Patrick says, his voice strained. 

“Why?” Pete feels like he’s going to cry, which is embarrassing. He’s notorious for falling in love too much, too soon.

“Because you don’t want me to live with you. You don’t like me. You quite literally can’t possibly do that in good conscience.” Patrick swallows hard.

“You aren’t me. You can’t tell me how I feel.” Pete is furious, all of a sudden. How dare Patrick say that to him? Pete more than likes him. 

“No. I guess not. But apparently she can.” Patrick replies, his voice like acid. 

“Who is she?” Pete snaps. 

“Tink. As if you didn’t know.” Hook scoffs. 

“I didn’t actually. I thought you trusted me. But she..” Pete trails off, very hurt. He struggles to find the right words, which doesn’t happen often.

“She lied to you, Patrick. She does that. I guess I should’ve warned you. She gets very jealous of anyone who gets close to me.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Patrick says, flabbergasted. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. What did she tell you, exactly?” Pete tilts his head, and dares to reach out and run a reassuring hand down Patrick’s side. 

“She said that you were pretending to like me. So I wouldn’t try to kill you again. And that you could never like me because I tried to kidnap your son, the Lost Boys and you would never trust me to be around him, let alone live with him. At the time, it made sense. It sounded true.” Patrick states, numbly. 

“Fucking hell,” Pete curses. “Just don’t trust anything she says anymore, okay? I think I’ve had enough of her shit. When we go home, I’m not going to be talking to her anymore anyways. Chances are I’ll forget all about Neverland, including her.” Pete sighs. 

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. Did you say we?” Patrick smiles up at him, his eyes twinkling. 

“I sure did. Let’s go home, Trick. I’m gonna introduce you to Bronx, properly this time. There’s also a solid possibility he won’t remember any of what happened.” Pete chuckles. 

“Sounds good to me. I’m not gonna waste this second chance, Pete. I promise.” Patrick kisses him, and Pete feels like time stops all together.

xxx

Patrick has a tearful goodbye with most of his crew, who have all agreed to go their separate ways. A couple of them are going to stay and take care of the ship, but sail the world. Joe decides he wants to remain close to Patrick, so Patrick gives him Pete’s address. 

“Can you do me a favor and not try to kill Pete or kidnap his kid?” Patrick teases. Pete isn’t sure if it’s a joke or not. 

“I won’t,” Joe rolls his eyes. “I only wanted to kill him because you did. I just do whatever you tell me, I don’t know if you noticed.” 

“Yeah. There will be no more of that. Independence is good, man. Enjoy your new life. You know where to find me if you need me.” Patrick hugs him tightly. 

“I sure do.” Joe grins. He eyes up Pete carefully, considering. “You aren’t so bad, after all. I’m pleasantly surprised. If you make the Captain happy, who am I to judge?” Joe winks, and reaches out his hand to shake Pete’s. Pete takes it, relieved. 

“Yeah, thanks. You aren’t so bad yourself.” Pete responds in kind. “Let’s go home, Trickerdoodle.” Pete puts his arm around Patrick’s shoulders, and then they fly off into the night.

xxx

Pete gets home early Saturday morning, so he’s in time for picking up Bronx later, but he’s still missed two days of work. Oops? It’s a good thing he was planning on quitting soon. He thinks he finally sees what his life is going to look like, what he wants to do with it. 

Patrick falls onto the couch in his pirate garb, which essentially just looks a bit like a Halloween costume. 

“Your sofa is incredibly comfy.” Patrick smirks. 

“It is. You make yourself at home. I have a couple phone calls to make.” Pete scurries out of the room and plugs his phone into the charger. 

He calls in his two week notice, and then he calls Ash and lets her know Bronx will be meeting his brand new boyfriend this afternoon. She’s surprised, but supportive. Pete hangs up with a spring in his step. 

“How about you come to my bedroom?” Pete suggests, waggling his eyebrows. Patrick takes the hand he offers to be helped up.

Pete leads Patrick down the hall and into his room, that’s covered in clothes, records, and his bass in the corner. He’s glad he decided not to break it.

Pete pulls Patrick to the bed, Pete falling onto it first and Patrick landing on top of him. Just the way he wants him. 

Patrick took off his boots in the living room, so that leaves Pete trying to undo his belt buckle and get his leather pants off. He is successful with the belt, but the pants not so much. 

Patrick giggles into his mouth, and pulls back to peel his pants off and toss them to the floor. Pete helps, but his jacket, vest, and underwear are quick to follow.

Pete takes in the sight of all that pale, creamy skin greedily. He grips Patrick’s hips in his hands and his dark eyes meet Patrick’s seaglass gaze. 

Pete gets out of his dress shirt, unzips his slacks and kicks them off. His socks go with them. His boxers come off last, and then he’s laying beneath Patrick naked this time. 

Patrick decides to pull the hook off his hand and place it on the bedside table. 

“I think the hook is sexy and all, but I’m not into blood play, so it’s probably better that you take it off.” Pete teases. Patrick looks at him, fondly exasperated, and then looks through the top drawer until he finds the lube and condoms. 

Pete spreads his thighs easily, an obvious invitation. Patrick kisses him for a while first, gets Pete nice and relaxed before he squirts the lube onto his fingers and warms it up. 

Patrick trails kisses down his chest, his belly, all the way to his hip bones and inner thighs. He sucks a mark there, and slides one finger into Pete. Pete gasps, pushing back against Patrick’s finger. 

Patrick smirks, and slowly adds another finger, and then one more. He moves them carefully, inch by inch. He doesn’t want to hurt Pete, and that makes Pete’s heart soar. But he’s also really impatient and desperate. 

Patrick’s pace picks up, the more Pete moans and whimpers. Whatever elicits the best noise, Patrick will do it over and over again until Pete is on the precipice. And then he’ll stop. It’s cruel. Pete loves it, though. 

“Please, fuck me.” Pete begs, his head thrown back in a combination of ecstasy and agony. Patrick smiles into his hip, bites playfully at the skin there before he pulls his fingers out. Pete feels empty, clenching hopelessly around nothing. 

Patrick pulls his face down by his chin, making sure he looks Pete in the eye when he slicks up his dick and slides it inside of him. 

Pete is so full suddenly, bursting at the seams. He feels it in his toes, the tips of his fingers. Patrick pushes until he’s buried to the hilt, as deep in Pete as he can get. 

“Holy mother of fuck, you’re big.” Pete laughs, breathless. He digs his nails into Patrick’s back with his nails and urges him to move.

Patrick does. But he doesn’t start slow this time. He pounds into Pete quickly, pulling out a couple inches and then slamming back into him. Pete knows he’s going to be sore and aching afterwards, but he can’t bring himself to care when it feels this _good._

Patrick hums, biting at his bottom lip hard, sweat dripping down his face as he works his hips into Pete. Pete wraps his legs around Patrick’s waist, and clings tightly.

Patrick changes the angle, and now he’s hitting Pete’s prostate on every other thrust, so close but not quite enough. Pete’s dick throbs between their bellies, dark red and angry looking. 

Patrick reaches down and starts to stroke him off in time with his thrusts. Patrick pistons in and out of him now, and Pete arches his back into it, impaling himself on Patrick’s dick again and again. 

Pete feels his balls tighten and draw closer to his body, and Patrick hits that golden gland inside of him just right, and it’s over. Pete comes, screaming Patrick’s name and every obscenity he knows. Pete’s toes curl, his body trembles as his dick spurts between them. 

Pete heaves in a shaky breath, and coasts through the aftershocks. Patrick is still hard inside of him, but Pete gestures for him to pull out. Pete musters what little energy he has left to turn over, so he’s ass up. 

“Come on me.” Pete pleads. He wants to be marked, wants to be Patrick’s. Patrick groans, pulls the condom off and starts furiously jerking himself off.

Pete lifts his ass in the air, wiggles it back and forth. Patrick ends up sliding his dick between his cheeks and rubbing off against him, his hand clutching a meaty handful of his ass. 

Patrick comes with a growl, rumbling through his chest as he streaks up Pete’s back and ass, covering him in jizz. Pete grins, and rolls over, because the sheets will need to be washed, anyways. 

“My only regret is not getting to see your face when you come.” Pete pouts, curling up on Patrick’s chest when he falls back onto the bed, breathing heavily, his bangs glued to his forehead with sweat. 

“Next time.” Patrick presses a kiss to his cheek. Pete snuggles closer, sex stupid and satisfied.

Patrick grabs his hand, and pulls it up to his face so he can see the tattoo on the side of his finger. 

“What’s this?” Patrick asks. 

“Second star to the right and straight on till morning. It’s a Peter Pan tattoo. So I’ll never really forget who I am.” Pete admits, blushing. Patrick holds him tightly with tears in his eyes. 

“Home.” Patrick whispers. Pete shakes his head.

“No. Home is whenever I’m with you.” 

xxx

**Six Months Later**

“Hey, Trick?” Pete asks one day, trying to sound nonchalant. He’s interrupting Patrick in the middle of singing _Billie Jean_ , but this is important. So he can be forgiven. 

“What insane idea do you have now?” Patrick jokes. Pete grimaces. 

“You’re probably not gonna be happy about it. But I think we should start a band. I play bass, you said Joe plays guitar, I know Andy drums. And you. God, _you_ , Patrick. You can sing like a mother fucking angel.”

Pete makes puppy dog eyes at Patrick, who’s sitting on the couch with his guitar in his lap.

Patrick’s other hand was magically restored when they left Neverland, and he hasn’t stopped strumming his guitar since. Bronx is sitting between them, still clapping along as if Patrick is singing. 

“You shouldn’t swear in front of your child,” Patrick tsks. “I’m really not a singer.”

“He’s heard way worse. Sorry, B.” Pete apologizes. “But the thing is, you really are. I can be the front man, though, if it makes you feel more comfortable.” 

Patrick doesn’t talk for a moment, thinking it over. 

“Okay. If Joe and Andy agree, we can give it a try. I’d do anything to make you happy, you know that.” Patrick gives him this small, sweet smile. 

Pete plucks the guitar off his lap and dives into his arms to wrap him in a bear hug. He also pulls Bronx into this hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you Tricky! I love you so much.” Pete beams. 

“I love you so much, too, idiot.” Patrick snorts, and gently pushes Pete off his lap. 

“What happened to the music?” Bronx asks, looking like he’s five minutes from a tantrum if Patrick doesn’t start singing again. Pete can relate. 

“That’s a very good question. Would you mind, Lunchbox?” Pete winks at him.

Patrick sings. And sings. And keeps singing, whenever Pete wants. In the living room, in the shower, on stage. It’s more magic than Pete thought he would ever experience in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this fic became an amalgamation of various peter pan adaptions. i took a lot of liberties, but it's mostly based off the hook movie from 1991 and once upon a time's version of captain hook for the outfit and the overall attitude. i suppose this is me throwing my hat into the fairytale ring. fairytale meets real world? idk, you tell me. anyways, i worked really hard on this, so i hope you enjoy it. happy birthday to the man, the myth, the legend, pete wentz. love you. what a fitting birthday gift this is. dedicated to you, and my dear friend danielle who encouraged me and helped me a lot with this idea. 
> 
> so happy to be participating in another collection as awesome as this one! 
> 
> title from i slept with someone by fob. 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @gothfob 
> 
> p.s. go read everyone else's stories in this collection, you won't be disappointed!


End file.
